Loosing Her
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Ron thinks Kim has been avoiding him, and then he gets a call from a very worried Wade... What happened? read to find out


'Whats wrong?' Rufus scrawled across a blank sheet of paper

Ron stared at his pet in silence before looking away

"I'm loosing her"

Rufus didn't even have to ask to know who Ron was referring to. He shook his head

"no" he insisted

"Rufus she never spends time with me anymore. I havent seen her in a week, and haven't spoken to her in longer" tears were filling his eyes but he hurriedly brushed them away

Rufus didn't know what to say to that.

Were the best of friends

And we share our secrets

She knows everything that is on my mind

But lately somethings changed

As I lie awake in my bed

A voice here inside my head

Softly says

He sat up as his phone rang. He sighed and pulled it to his ear

"hello?"

"Ron, Its Wade"

"oh" he murmured

"I think Kim is in trouble. I can't reach her and havent heard from her in an hour"

"where is she?"

"Drakkens lair"

"Im on my way" he hung up the phone and hurriedly changed into his mission clothes

Why don't you kiss her

Why don't you tell her

Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide

Cause she'll never know

If you never show

The way u feel inside

"Self destruct activated!" a loud voice boomed just as ron reached the lair "building will self destruct in two minutes"

"ta ta, Kimmie!" Shego called and Ron looked up to see them escaping

He glanced at the door and ran in as fast as he could. He immediately heard coughing and shouts for help.

"Kim!" he yelled

"Ron?" a weak voice called "Ron Im stuck!"

He followed the sound of her voice and found her pinned to the ground by a beam from the ceiling.

"you came for me" tears were in her eyes

"of course I did" he replied "you're my best friend" he paused "Dont worry KP Im going to get this thing off of you"

He grabbed it and heaved with all his might, barely budging it.

"building will self destruct in one minute"

"it won't budge" he grunted

"Ron its off the celing. You'll never lift it. Just go"

"I'm not going anywhere"

"Ron go!"

"I said Im not going Kim!" he insisted "Im not leaving without you"

Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move

Just a touch and we

Could cross the line

And every time she's near

I wanna never let her go

Confess to her what my heart knows

Hold her close

Inch by inch the beam slowly lifted off Kim. She eventually had enough room, and rolled over to push against it with all her might. They got it high enough for her to roll out from under it, and Ron immediately released it as soon as she was in the clear. His muscles were aching from the effort and he was wobbly on his feet as they turned to run for the entrance.

He skid to a stop, grabbing Kim and spinning around so she was sheilded just a another beam came crashing down, this one on fire. Ashes sprayed up as it hit the ground. Kim coughed, her vision going blurry.

"Ron we have to get out of here"

"it blocked the exit" Ron rasped

She grabbed his hand and lead him towards the other exit.

Why don't you kiss her

Why don't you tell her

Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide

Cause she'll never know

If you never show

The way u feel inside

When they arrived it was locked from the outside. She slammed her fists furiously against it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Kim" Ron called, but the cheerleader continued pounding the door "Kim!" still no reply "KP!" she turned to looked at him "its not use. Lets try another way"

He grabbed her hand and lead her in a different direction.

Beams were crashing down all around them. The walls were falling apart.

What would she say

I wonder would she just turn away

Or would she promise me

That she's here to stay

It hurts me to wait

I keep asking myself

"Hurry Kim, I see a way out!" he yelled excitedly, coughing after

"Ron, I... I can't-" she broke off and lurched into a coughing fit, collapsing to her knees. Ron froze

"KP come on! we're almost in the clear!"

"Ron I- I can't. Just go" she pushed him weakly before completely collapsing

Ron grabbed her and lifted her into his arms, making a made break for the door.

"Five" Ron neared the door "four" almost there "three" crashing. Fire. Burning. "two" cant breathe. Cant see. "one"

Why don't you kiss her

Why don't you tell her

Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide

Cause she'll never know

If you never show

The way u feel inside

Ron dove out the door just as the building behind him exploded, showering them with debris. He put himself between the incoming ground and Kim, and hit it with a grunt. They rolled down the hill through the snow for quite some time, Kim slipping from his grasp halfway down and remaining there motionless.

He scrambled to his feet and forced his way up the hill, skidding to a stop and collapsing in the snow beside Kim.

"KP?" he asked worriedly "Kim?" his heart lurched when he realized she wasn't breathing. "KIM!" he exclaimed, leaning down and pressing his lips to her and blowing air into her lungs in a desperate attempt to get her breathing "Kim don't do this!" He blew again "Kim!" he began pressing on her chest in an even rhythm. "Kim answer me!" he begged desperately

He jumped in shock when she coughed and lurched up, coughing violently.

She glanced around, completely confused until her eyes landed on Ron. His hair was singed black and she could see some burns clear on his skin.

"Ron?"

"KP you're okay!" he threw his arms around her "oh, I thought you were dead"

She wrapped her arms around her best friend

"you didn't leave me there" she whispered "you could have died... why didn't you go?"

"you're my best friend KP" he stated. She moved away to look at him. She pushed a stray piece of singed hair from his face "maybe something more?"

A huge grin lit up her face and she leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. When she moved away her cheeks were red

"I would love that" she whispered, before coughing once again

"come on" he helped her to her feet "we better get you checked out"

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)

Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)

Why don't you let her see

The feelings that you hide

Cause she'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside


End file.
